End Zone
by Kuraihikaru
Summary: During their annual reunion, the Deimon devil bats met for one last time before everything ended and they never met again. Warning: Character Death s , that's it.


**End Zone**

**Summary:** During their annual reunion, the Deimon devil bats met for one last time before everything ended and they never met again.

**Disclaimer:** Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

**Warning:** Character Death(s)

**Prologue/ Epilogue/ One-Shot**

"**KANPAI**!" Mugs of different types of alcohol clang as everyone cheered. The old Deimon team was back together for their annual reunion, six years after high school. Though most of them had quit football, they always got together the day before Christmas; it was a tradition. As was watching upcoming new football playing high school students duke it out on Christmas day. So here they all were getting drunk off their asses at a bar Hiruma had 'rented out.'

"So fuckin' chibi, what does it feel like to have won three championship games since entering the NFL?" A smirking, brunette, Hiruma leaned against the counter and asked the man sitting in the stool next to him. The square framed glasses that were now associated with the brunette demon slipped to the end of his pointy nose as he leered down on his prey- er- old 'friend'.

Even though Sena did grow taller, he was still about a few inches shorter than the grinning devil "I, uh- well, good, I guess." Sena nodded, smiling nervously as he nursed his glass of scotch. He never did outgrow his polite way of speaking, no matter how many years it's been since he left for America.

"Still stuttering as always, Sena will always be Sena, haha!" Kuroki, half drunk already, laughed in the background.

"Sena, be confident in yourself, you did excellent, be proud!" Mamori in elegant casual wear came up to the boys, she sat down in the stool next to the young quiet man. Her overcoat laid on her lap since the bar was fairly warm.

"**H-hai… arigatou**, Mamori-neechan," Sena said softly while smiling warmly to the auburn haired woman.

"Sena!" Sena turned around, Suzuna came running up to Sena. Her cheeks were flushed from either alcohol, or running, or so Sena thought.

"Oh, hey Suzuna-chan" Sena answered, happy to see one of his best friends.

"So~ how have you been? How's America?" the brunette asked as she rocked her body gently on the ball of her heels, arms crossed behind her back.

"I've been fine, America's great," Sena smiled cordially.

"I see… Date any cute girls lately?" she pouted, obviously trying to pry into his social life, but being Sena answered back,

"U-uh, n-no, not really…Have you?"

"…" It just went over his head. Everyone standing around them, even Taki, sighed.

"…I-I mean-!" Sena stuttered, waving his hand placidly, but Suzuna was already stomping away.

"Same old Sena" Mamori sighed shaking her head as she turned in her stool.

"That wasn't what I meant," Sena shook his head, trying to redeem himself for his slip of the mouth.

"That's not the problem Sena." Mamori stood up and followed after a distraught Suzuna.

Sena turned to the laughing devil for a translation.

The only answer he received from Hiruma was "Women…" and a scoff.

"…Sigh…" So there the quiet man was nursing his scotch.

.

.

.

"Hey Sena!" Monta came running up to the running-back, seeing how he was wobbling, Sena could tell Monta had more than enough to drink.

"Yes Monta?" Sena answer with a lopsided smile.

"Come sing with us" Monta demanded, behind him where the three huh-huh brothers who were grinning, and Yukimitsu who was smiling sympathetically for him.

"I-I don't know." Sena shrugged as he was dragged away from the bar.

"Come on Sena, stop worryin' so much, just do it," Kuroki pushed him, almost making his spill his drink.

"B-But I can't sing," Sena rebutted, as Toganou took the glass and handed it to Yukimitsu, who took it away.

"The monkey can't either," Kuroki muttered.

"MUKYAA! Shut up!"

"HAHAHAHA!" They all had a good laugh, in Monta's expense.

"O-okay…" Sena nodded softly.

Juumonji handed him a microphone, and pointed him to the stage. As the lights dimmed, the chosen music started up.

(Look up Thanks by Miyu Irino, it's Sena's Character Song for the Eyeshield 21 series)

"Ah!" "Woo!" "Sena-senpai's awesome!" "Always polite, even when singing, che."

"I thought you said you couldn't sing…" Monta narrowed his eyes accusingly at the poor man.

"I-I can't, I was just- I'm sorry?" Sena looked so confused, as he apologized in a shrinking manner.

"Hahaha! I'm just messin' with ya," Monta laughed, patting the timid brunette on the back, and went to rejoin the festivities. That's when Suzuna walked up to Sena.

"That was great, Sena," she complimented shyly, apparently forgetting the earlier incident.

"It was nothing… but thank-you," Sena smiled, he was just thankful she wasn't still angry at him.

The small woman's cheek turned a bright rosy color.

Hiruma and Mamori both smile knowingly, well Mamori smiled, Hiruma smirked.

.

.

.

"Alright, its 2AM. So fuckin' go home! YA-HA!" Cue firing of firearms.

"Hiruma-kun!" Cue Mamori and Hiruma arguing.

"Same old, same old" Everyone muttered, some even shook their heads.

"Well, see ya all tomorrow! MUKYAA I CAN'T WAIT!" A drunk monkey shouted into the air from inside the designated driver, Yukimitsu (because the good doctor doesn't drink), window. Sena couldn't help but chuckle and shiver from the cold.

Rubbing his hands together, he started to walk toward the curb when someone from behind called "Sena!"

"Yes, Suzuna-chan?" turning to the chirpy voiced woman. A puff of warm air clouded his vision, but there she was standing in her brown faux coat.

"Um, I was w-wondering…" Suzuna, proud Suzuna, was stuttering.

Sena must of thought it was from the cold, so he didn't look surprise, "Yes?" he answered.

"Um… never mind… See you tomorrow?" She shyly looked up from her fringes.

"Yeah, of course." Sena smiled, causing her to blush.

"Bye" Suzuna hurriedly went after her drunken brother, who was going the wrong direction from their home.

"Bye…" Sena said to himself, really, while he stood there, waiting for a cab.

"Sena really is dense…" Mamori muttered solemnly as she walked along with Hiruma. Their homes were close, so they chose to walk together (KH: Yeah right).

"Well, what do you expect, you babied him for a good 10 years…" Hiruma scoffed as they waited for the light to turn green, only a few feet away they both watch as Sena fiddled with his cell phone.

"What was that? !" Mamori shouted turning to the grinning demon.

Sena jumped in surprised and turned to their direction.

"Are you hard of hearing now, **kuso** manager?" Hiruma, of course, couldn't help but insult her, causing a rise.

"Hiruma! You haven't called me that in three months, don't start again!" Mamori steamed.

"I can call you whatever I want fuckin' manager" Hiruma smirked, he really could, since they have been going out with each other by the end of sophomore year in college.

Sena saw them bickering just smiled and shook his head, 'It's a wonder they're still together after so long' that's when the small man noticed a black sports car in the dark… 'Hm, is it just parked there…? No, there's someone in there. Hm, maybe they're waiting for someone who works in the bar,' So Sena tried to pay no mind to it, but something in the back of his head kept telling him to watch the car.

'Sigh, must be my instincts from being bullied all those years… I'm getting paranoid.' Depressed, Sena opted to just stare at the car to get his mind off things.

Meanwhile the traffic light had just turned green, so Mamori and Hiruma crossed the deserted road, Hiruma crossing quickly to get away from Mamori's nagging when it happened.

In an instance, a black sports car came revving down the road, with no signs of stopping.

The car hit the body with a sickening _**CRACK**_, and the person skidded and hit the ground twice before it went rolling; the driver had stopped only for a few seconds to curse, and then rev away.

Mamori, who was lying on curb, eyes were wide, the revving of the car broke her out of her shock, finding her voice she screamed,

"SENA!" tears added with the cold wind woke her up completely, she crawled/ran towards the still body, tripping once, her black heeled boot flew off.

Hiruma, who was on the other side of the road, having been knocked away from the incoming car, snapped awake from Mamori's terrifying shriek, and did what he could; curse and called everyone. Using his black mailed resources, he called for an ambulance, the cops, and a blockade. Hiruma had caught a glimpse of the car, and its plate number… That bastard wasn't going anywhere any time soon. Now he had to keep Mamori from making Sena worse.

"Mamori, get away from him, don't jostle him or he'll bleed out. We have to hold out until the ambulance comes," Hiruma ordered in his CEO/ Deimon Devil Commander voice.

The sobbing woman looked up at the kneeling demon, she nodded her head, and scooted away from the broken bleeding man.

"Kuso Chibi, can you hear me?"

"…Ya…" a strained voice muttered from red stained lips.

"Don't worry, alright, don't panic, you'll be fine. Do you trust me? You don't have to talk, just blink once for yes, and twice for no."

A slow blink, if that's what it could be called, for the brunettes eyes were barely open.

"You have to stay awake, understand?"

Another blink.

A few minutes later an ambulance and police cars arrived.

"Took you fucking long enough!" Hiruma shouted, and Mamori didn't have enough strength in her to yell at him, more concern about the medics tending to Sena.

Once Sena was strapped to a stretcher, they all insisted in going in the ambulance, and since it was Hiruma, it was allowed.

**-At the Hospital-**

The old Deimon had re-gathered, most of them sobered up with the news of a dying Sena. Sena's parents were travelling abroad, but Hiruma found a way to contact them and they were on a flight back to Japan this very instance.

"How is he?" the last to arrive was Musashi, looking around the man saw everyone's distraught faces. Mamori was calming a crying Suzuna.

It had now been hours since Sena arrived.

"Where the hell have you been fuckin' old man? !" Hiruma snapped at the construction worker.

"There happened to be a car accident on the main road… turns out our perpetrated wasn't sober when he tried to run you over," Musashi pointed behind him, and there he was, the man who ran Sena over, held by two police officers.

"LET ME GO, YOU FUCKIN' BASTARDS!" the man in a dirty stained suit slurred.

"They want you and Mamori to identify, if you could, but they're pretty sure its him, since the car and plate number matches." Musashi continued.

"OI! YOU'RE STILL NOT DEAD YET! FRICKIN' COCKAROACH!" The perpetrator snarled.

"…" Everyone just blinked, confused, including the police officers.

"What?" Hiruma inquired, pretty sure the drunk was talking to him.

"YOU BASTARD, ITS ALL YOUR FAULT! My wife left me… MY COMPANY WENT BANKRUPT! YOU SCUM, DIE!" The drunk roared.

"So, you tried to run him over?" An officer from behind tried to confirm.

"YEAH!" the man turned to the head officer, and then return his glare to the pointy teeth brunette, "But it didn't work cause he ain't human!"

"That's all we need…" A recorder clicked off, and with a nod the officers took the screeching man away.

"So… its Hiruma's fault Sena got ran over…?" Kuroki asked in a hush whisper, but they all still heard it.

"Hiruma blackmailed the guy and he went crazy and tried to kill him, now Sena's paying for it" Juumonji angrily spat.

Hiruma knew it was his fault, knew it from the beginning… Hell, that was the only reason he didn't ask Mamori for her hand in marriage… He was afraid those who were close to him would get hurt. But now… He hadn't meant for Sena to get hurt instead… Hell, if he could do it over, he'd let the damn car run him over… At least he would have deserved it.

But what Hiruma didn't have the guts to do right now was look anyone, Sena's friends in the eyes…

Over the years he had looked back to see what was it that led them to win the Christmas Bowl, that change his life, his outlook. Really looking back, it had started with Sena… and it ended with Sena.

If the boy hadn't stood up to Mamori, the small boy wouldn't have gotten to play, and he wouldn't have gotten someone from the disciplinary committee to join either. She wouldn't even look his way before, no less consider going out with the devil himself.

Without Sena, he wouldn't have ever given a thought of doing something that wouldn't reap him benefits, like the touchdown against Oujou.

Without Sena, no one could ever convince him that a short baseball fanatic who couldn't even make second team could become _**the**_ ace receiver that led to their victory against Teikoku Alexander.

Of course, they wouldn't have won any games, and then the others wouldn't have joined…

Hell, he wouldn't have needed to convince three delinquent Ha-Ha brothers to play, if it weren't for them bully the small running back…

So, in the end, it all started, everything started to change when he got Sena…

Now, looking down at the broken screen of Sena's phone, yeah, he had picked it up when the medics were scrambling to get Sena strapped. The battery… it was dying, the screen was flashing, but made no noise… And already Hiruma knew…

Looking up to see the anger and regret in Mamori deep blue eyes, the tremble of her lips as she held back a sob… He knew… it was over. And that very second, the battery died, and the phone shut off.

The double door to the ER opened and the doctor stepped out, pulled away his mask, and taking off his surgical gloves, fixing his glasses, the dark haired doctor turned to everyone, who was watching him with baited breath. Everyone, that is except Hiruma, because Hiruma already knew.

.

.

.

All Hiruma heard was the screaming and crying, and then everyone was gone, rushing after gurney that pushed away a cold, pale, lifeless Kobayakawa Sena. Or so he thought, not noticing Kurita or Musashi lagging behind, before undoubtedly going after Sena's gurney.

He got up and walked away, leaving behind that broken cell phone.

December 25, 20XX at 4: 21 AM, Jutendo University Hospital, Kobayakawa Sena, Death by-

December 26, 20XX at 01: 21 PM, Hiruma Yoichi, Age: 25, Height: 5' 9", Hair: Black, Eyes: Green, sharp teeth, and pointed ears, filed as a missing person, last seen at Jutendo University Hospital, If found please call-

**FIN**

* * *

**KH:** I kind of got rusty, and wanted to post something… and would you look at that! I finished a story, though its only a one-shot… and a tragic one… meh, it was suppose to be longer (Sena brought back to life in exchange for Hiruma's life, making Hiruma a spirit haunting him), but it got wiped out last time my laptop died, so it's now a tragic one-shot!

To all my readers of my other fic-s, I'm writing, but I won't be posting, not until the heat dies down, ya-know… when it does, I might repost up S.E.N.A. **But until FF dot Net allows MA rating (violence and smut), I'm not gonna post anything up!**


End file.
